nitropluschiralfandomcom_ko-20200215-history
Miracles may
| 포맷 = CD | 녹음 = | 장르 = | 언어 = 영어 일본어 | 길이 = 4분 53초 | BPM = | 레이블 = GEORIDE | 작사·작곡 = | 작사가 = 와타나베 카즈히로 | 작곡가 = 이소에 토시미치 | 프로듀서 = | 편곡 = 이소에 토시미치 | 판매량 = | 이전 번호 = 4 | 이전 곡명 = the red road | 이번 번호 = 5 | 다음 번호 = 6 | 다음 곡명 = Miracles may -Volin ver.- }} Miracles may(기적이 어쩌면)은 《sweet pool》의 엔딩곡중 하나로 시로누마 테츠오 이성 엔딩(동거 엔딩/기억상실 엔딩)의 크레딧 곡으로 사용되었다. 동거 엔딩에서는 바이올린 버전을, 기억상실 엔딩(진엔딩)에서는 원곡을 사용했다. 일본어 ver.는 이토 카나코의 개인 앨범과 키랄 베스트 앨범에 수록. OST 앨범에는 와타나베 카즈히로가 부른 버전이 히든 트랙으로 수록되어있다. 상세 작사가를 비롯해 STILL을 만든 ZIZZ STUDIO의 멤버 와타나베 카즈히로와 이소에 토시미치가 만들었다. 영어 버전은 이성 루트에서 테츠오의 안위와 행복을 바랬기에 자신을 희생한 사키야마 요우지의 심정을 묘사했으며 일본어 버전은 음반에 수록되어있지 않아 알려져있지 않지만 기억상실 엔딩 이후 살아있을지 모를 요우지의 심정을 표현하고 있다. 듣기 ITOU KANAKO - MIRACLES MAY|원곡(영어) ver. BL Sweet Pool ~Miracles may~ (Japanese Ver.) Sub Español|일본어 ver. AMV Sweetpool - Miracles May (Watanabe﻿ Kazuhiro Version)|와타나베 카즈히로 ver. Miracles may (violin ver.) – Sweet Pool OST|바이올린 ver. 가사 영어 가사 출처는 가사 위키아 이토 카나코 Miracles may 항목 일본어 번역은 sweet pool 주제곡 가사를 올린 블로그에서 영어 영어= The rain clearing above The paine is going awaye... All the tears that we shed Hope the clouds don't get in the way For tonight we take our grief to the stars Our hope so far away Our time running out fast, fast, fast All the days that we tried Hope the stars don't fade away For tonight we dive in deep into the skies Turn out the lights wake up in your dreams In a doze of slightest hope something may happen Look up at the skies make a wish for your dream Something just may... Miracles may ... come to you In the road yet unseen I believe our hearts meet again For tonight we stand under the same skies Turn out the lights wake up in your dreams In a doze of slightest hope something may happen Look up at the skies make a wish for your dream Something just may... Miracles may ... come to you Miracles... They just may... Miracles... |-| 번역 (일본어)= 雨 あがってゆく 痛み 消えて、消えてゆく…… 僕らが流した涙 雲が邪魔しなければいいけれど 今夜僕らの苦しみを 星に持って行くから 僕らの希望 あんなにも遠く 僕らの時間は あまりにも早く消えていく 闘った日々 星が消えてしまわなければいいけれど 今夜僕らは深く潜るから 空の中へ 明かりを消して 夢の中に起きるのさ 微かな希望のまどろみの中 何かが起きるかもしれない 空を見上げて 願い事を、君の夢は もしかしたら 奇跡が、もしかしたら 君に…… 未だ見ぬ道 僕らの心は出会うのさ、信じてるんだ だって今、僕らは同じ 空の下に立っている 明かりを消して 夢の中に起きるのさ 微かな希望のまどろみの中 何かが起きるかもしれない 空を見上げて 願い事を、君の夢は もしかしたら 奇跡が、もしかしたら 君に…… 奇跡が もしかしたら 奇跡が…… |-| 번역 (한국어)= 비가 그쳐가고 고통이 사라져, 사라져... 우리들이 흘린 눈물 구름이 가리지 않았으면 좋았을껄 오늘밤 우리들의 아픔을 별이 가져가주었으면 우리들의 희망은 너무나도 멀고 우리들의 시간은 너무나도 빠르게 흘러가 싸웠던 나날 별이 지우지 않으면 좋을려만 오늘밤 우리들은 깊게 잠길거만 하늘 속으로 불을 끄고 꿈 속에서 깨어나 희미한 희망의 겉잠 속에서 무슨 일이 일어날지도 몰라 하늘을 올려다보며 소원을, 너의 꿈은 어쩌면 기적이, 어쩌면 너에게.... 아직 보지못한 길 우리들의 마음이 만나길, 믿고있어 왜냐면 지금 우리들은 똑같은 하늘 아래에 서있잖아. 불을 끄고 꿈 속에서 깨어나 희미한 희망의 겉잠 속에서 무슨 일이 일어날지도 몰라 하늘을 올려다보며 소원을, 너의 꿈은 어쩌면 기적이, 어쩌면 너에게.... 기적이.... 어쩌면... 기적이... 일본어 일본어= 永遠 なんてない そう 君が言っていたけれど もしかしたら あるかも知れない 雨上かりの空の 下で 希望に 終わりはない そう 僕は想うんだ もしかしたら 起こるのかも知れない 何もかもすべて 消えても 奇蹟は 君を待っよ 想い続けてる いつか きっと 幸せは 君のそばに 奇蹟が 奇蹟を 願う この世で僕ら 二人きりの特別 忘れてしまっても まだ逢える 奇蹟は 君を待っよ 想い続けてる いつか きっと 幸せは 君のそばに 奇蹟が 奇蹟を 願う 幸せ 願う 奇蹟 |-| 독음 (한국어)= 에이엔 난데나이 소오 키미가잇테이타케레도 모시카시타라 아루카모시레나이 아메아가리노소라노 시타데 키보니 오와리와나이 소오 보쿠와 오모운다 모시카시타라 오코루노카모시레나이 나니모카모스베테 키에테모 키세키와 키미오맛츠요 오모이츠즈케테루 이츠카 킷토 시아와세와 키미노소바니 키세키가 키세키오 네가우 코노세데보쿠라 후타리키리노토쿠베츠 와스레테시맛테모 마다아에루 키세키와 키미오맛츠요 오모이츠즈케테루 이츠카 킷토 시아와세와 키미노소바니 키세키가 키세키오 네가우 시아와세 네가우 키세키.... |-| 한국어= 영원은 어디에도 없어 그래 네가 말했다면 어쩌면 있을지도 몰라 비가 그친 하늘의 아래에 희망은 끝나지않았어 그래 내가 생각한다면 어쩌면 일어나질도 몰라 전부 모든게 사라져도 기적은 널 기다려 계속 바란다면 언젠가 계속 행복은 너의 곁에 기적이 기적을 바래 이 세상에서 우리들은 우리만이 특별해 잊어버려도 다시 만날 수 있어 기적은 널 기다려 계속 바란다면 언젠가 계속 행복은 너의 곁에 기적이 기적을 바래 행복을 바래 기적을... 해당곡이 사용된 엔딩 ;PC판/;PS Vita판 * 시로누마 테츠오 이성 루트 본능 엔딩(동거 엔딩) * 시로누마 테츠오 이성 루트 이성 엔딩(기억상실 엔딩 / 진엔딩) 분류:Sweet pool의 사운드트랙 분류:엔딩곡